Do You Still Love Me?
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Something bad happens to Morticia! Dun Dun Dun! Gomez and Morticia both feel guilty about the whole thing and they still wonder if the other still loves them? Can they push past the horrible event? And still stay together? Please note the M rating!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth! So I'm in love with The Addams family so I have decided to do a story on them! IDK how it is going to turn out but I have been trying to find a story about what mine is about but I couldn't find one, So I have decided to write one. Haha so please read and tell me what you think. Oh Uhm they might sound a little out of character. But I'm doing the best I can! So without further waitage here is the new story!  
I don't own The Addams Family**_

It was silent in the Addams household. Everyone was asleep in the earlier morning. Well everyone but Thing of course, he was going around the house making sure things were just a dreary as it was before. He made it to the kitchen with a simple flip off of the banister and then skidded to a stop, realizing that he wasn't the only thing awake in the house

Thing then went back on his rounds through the house. He paused by the door of the youngest child. Wednesday Friday Addams. She was a gloomy sullen six year old little girl. She laid with her arms folded over chest like a little vampire bat. Her arm was around the decapitated doll and her little pig tails laid around her head forming a twisted little black halo.

"My little girl"Gomez Addams said with a proud smile on his face. He wore his silk pajamas and slippers. He leaned against the door with a dreamy and amused smile. He went over to his little girl and kissed her forehead softly. He turned and went across the hall to his son's room. He opened the door and looked at his 10 year old son.

Pugsly was laying in the bed curled up in a ball. His hand was curled in a fist and his other hand was hanging over the edge of the bed.

Gomez smiled at his son that same pride he showed towards his daughter he showed to his son. "Little pup" he whispered. He kissed his son's forehead and then walked out of the room. He knew the children would wake up in a matter of hours, he wanted to them to have some peace. He watched as Thing went ahead of him and crossed to the other staircase. The one that lead to the master bedroom and bathroom. He opened the door and smiled looking at his beautiful wife. She lay on her back with the covers bunched around her waist. She wore a short silky nightgown and fit her body just like her corset dresses did. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek and whispered. "_Cara Mia_"

She gave a slight whimper in sleep and whispered. "_Mon Che_r"

Gomez moaned as sat next to her and started kissing her neck. "Tish that's french" he whispered against her neck.

"_Wui_" she moaned as she felt that all familiar feeling in her gut. The need that Gomez always put in her.

He smiled against her neck and he rolled on top of her. He stared into her eyes as she opened her legs, to cradle his warm body to her. "Good morning love"

"Morning darling" she said staring into his dark eyes. She cupped his face and smiled as her nails lightly slid across his skin. She loved her husband with every fiber in her being.

"The children are still asleep. Lurch is getting the food together and Thing is well...being Thing" Gomez chuckled as he lifted up the menacing sheet that hide Morticia's body from him. He pushed the black sheet to the edge of the bed and smiled her. "Tish you are utterly breathtaking."

She gave a playful eye roll. "Oh Gomez you flirt" she said quietly as he kissed her arms, then shoulders, then her neck leaving playful love bits on her neck.

Gomez just chuckled against her neck and let his hands work on her body. One hand was lightly caressing her body while the other hooked her left leg around his waist.

She groaned "Gomez. _Oui_"

"Mmh _Cara Mia_" he said as he started lifting up her nightgown and once that was off he went back to kissing her.

She moaned against his mouth as she felt his hands over her body. She placed her hands on his waist and started to tug off his pants. She knew she wouldn't be able to reason with her husband. Gomez would be able to have her anywhere because he had that much control over her body. It was nearly impossible for her to say no to him. Not that she wanted to, she needed him just as much as he needed and wanted her.

He assisted her in the removing of his pants and then he took of his shirt exposing his full body to her.

She purred at him and chuckled softly when he groaned and hooked her legs around his waist. "I love you _Mon Cher_"

He groaned once more and said. "And I you"

~Later that day~  
"Trust me! It won't hurt... much" ten year old Puglsy said to his little sister. He held a blow torch in one hand and a barb wire in the other. 

Wednesday looked at her older brother a grim face. She shook her head. "How about you do it first." her voice soft but challenging. She was a lot like her mother. She didn't need to be loud to get her way.

Puglsy looked at both items in his hands and then threw a look back at his sister. "Naw let's go play in the cemetery. I bet I can find Great Uncle Addams skull before you can"

"I bet you can't" she said. Her eyes slightly twinkled at the sound of cemetery. She loved to go there at night and just sit under the large towering tree and just hum, or think.

"Yeah I actually do. Race you" Puglsy said as he ran out the door.

"YOU CHEAT" She shrieked as she followed him through door and out of the playroom in the attic. She ran down the stairs and past Thing. She was at the top of the grand stairs when she paused. She didn't see Puglsy. She didn't remember passing him on the stairs. **Most likely went to the kitchen.** She thought. She was amused with the thought. She walked down the stairs and peeked in. No he wasn't there the only one in their was Grandmama. "Grandmama? Have you seen Puglsy?" She asked standing in the door way.

"No I haven't." she answered not looking up from her failed attempt at potion. She growled and muttered something in a dead language.

Wednesday turned and went towards her father's office thinking he was in there. No not there either. She turned and went back upstairs and went up the other stairs that lead to the master bed and bath. Along with the library and the den that lead to the upstairs patio. She opened the door and looked at her parents. Her father was sitting at his desk looking over some sort of papers and her mother was walking from plant to plant cutting of the hideous petals and leaving the stems. "Mother? Father have you seen Puglsy?"

Gomez looked up from his papers and smiled at his youngest. "No. I haven't he hasn't came in here"

Wednesday nodded. "Mother?"

"No I can't say I have darling" Morticia said with a smile.

Wednesday nodded and said. "We were in the attic and he said we should go to the cemetery to see who could find Great Uncle Addams head first"

Gomez smiled brightly. "Oh that was great fun! Fester and I would do that all the time. Came close once" he said with a sigh.

Wednesday nodded. "Okay. I'll keep looking for him" she then turned and left out of the room.

Morticia frowned slightly and said. "I wonder where Puglsy has went hiding."

"Oh no worries love. Wednesday will find him and when she does he is going to wish he never went hiding in the first place. She is so much like you Tish" Gomez said proudly.

"She is" Morticia agreed as she went to the next pot of flowers and trimmed them. After that she went over to her husband and sat in his lap. Just to watch him as he went over business. She smiled slightly as he fixed her so that she was positioned between his legs.

He tried to concentrate on his work but it was rather hard to do with his wife in his lap. To make matters worse she started tracing things into his pants with her long red nails.

Morticia eyes smiled as she pressed into her husband's hard chest. She placed her head on his shoulder so that her mouth was close to his neck. "I love you _Mon Cher_" 

Gomez groaned and dropped the pen his was holding and placed both of his hands on her waist dragging her closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he started kissing her.

Suddenly Puglsy let out a terrified scream causing his parents to pull apart. Gomez smiled and gently kissed her once more. 

She kissed him back for a split second before she stood up and said. "I must get going"

Gomez stood also and said. "Where are you going love?"

"To town. I promised Grandmama I would bring her some things from that store she loves so much"

"Would you like me to come along _Cara Mia_?" He asked as he guided her to the door and then they walked downstairs together.

"Oh no. I won't be long. Just a little walk to town. I'll be back in about an hour" Morticia said as she placed her black cloak around her thin shoulders.

Wednesday walked past them holding a machete. She saw that her mother was about to leave and she asked. "Mother may I please go with you? We haven't been to town together in ages"

Morticia looked at her young daughter and she nodded. "Yes my darling. Get you jacket it might rain"

Wednesday nodded and walked over to the closet and pulled out her black jacket. She placed it over her black dress and pulled her long braids out of her collar. She then turned to her mother. "Ready"

Morticia nodded with a small smile. "Oh Wednesday"

"Yes mother?"

"The machete?"

Wednesday nodded with a slight smile. She went and placed it on the table. She came back to her mother and got her hand.

Gomez watched as the two Addams women walked out the door. "Oh wait! Wednesday where is Puglsy?"

But Wednesday didn't hear him. They were already to the gate. She turned around with a slight smirk as she looked at the window in the attic. **That would teach him to mess with me. Revenge is sweet.** She thought.

Morticia loved the walks she and her daughter had, no matter if it was to town or through the cemetery. She enjoyed the talks they had about death, weapons, spells. You know regular mother daughter conversations. "Wednesday darling. How is school going?"

"People there don't understand me" she said simply. She twisted her pigtail in her hand. "They use to laugh at me. But they stopped" she said with a twisted little smile.

Morticia looked down at her six year old wondering what wonderfully unpleasant thing her daughter thought to do to those children on the wrong path. "That's good"

They continued talking until they got to town and indeed it had started to rain. Morticia took her time to wonder around the cold dark store. She didn't notice the man staring at her and her little girl. But Wednesday did. She would occasionally stare right back at the man until he turned away. She got her mothers hand tighter. 

"It's okay pet. Mother will hurry. Grandmama is very picky" Morticia murmured her voice light and silky. 

Wednesday nodded but kept a hand on her mother. They soon paid for what they wanted and then started to leave the store. The six year old noticed the man following them. "Mother?"

"Yes my darling?" Morticia replied softly.

"The man from" she started but her mother interrupted her.

"I know. Just keep walking." her eyes darted from the sides of the street. Of course no one was out in this weather, which was a shame it was very nice outside. "If something is to happen. I want you to run home and get your father. I don't want you to stop or talk to anyone until you see your father. Understand?"

"Yes mother" Wednesday replied. Her little heart was beating fast. For maybe the first time in her life she was truly scared. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! I'm able to update like this because my Wify is all type of acting up so the only time I can publish is when I'm in school! It's Monday as I right this and we had a snow day! So no school! Anywho here is the next chapter. Thanks ahead for the reading and the reviews!  
I don't own The Addams Family!**_

"Hey sexy! Where are you going? Need some help" the man called. His voice ringing through the rain.

Morticia held her daughters hand tighter and she looked down at her. "No reason to fear love. Mother is going to make sure your okay" she murmured down to her daughter.

Wednesday nodded but she let out startled cry when the man sounded closer than before when he said. "Is that your little sister?" 

Morticia kept walking as she said. "Oh you falter me. But no she is my daughter. Now I have to get home to my husband" 

The man was know walking right next to Morticia and he looked her up and down as he said. "Oh so your married."

"Yes going on 11 years" Morticia answered. 

The man stopped in front of them and stared at the women with longing eyes. He wiped the rain that was falling her face.

"Do not touch me" she replied her normally quiet smooth voice sounding out of character.

Wednesday looked back and forth between the man and her mother. She clenched her mother's hand tighter.

The man grabbed Morticia's arm tightly and he said. "How about you take a walk with me?"

Wednesday whimpered as she saw her mother wince at how the man was grabbing her. "Mother?"

"Children should be seen not heard. How about you ran off to play and your mother and I have a little fun"The man said as he licked his lips.

Morticia's cat like eyes opened wide and she let go of her daughter's hand. "Do what I told you Wednesday"

Wednesday was shaking hard, the usual happy like feeling she got from the rain was gone, she was utterly terrified. She didn't want to leave her mother with this man. "Mother"

"Do what I said." Morticia said as the man pulled her towards his chest.

Wednesday's eyes went wide as she backed away from them.

"Where are you going?" the man asked the six year old. He pulled out a knife and placed it on Morticia's throat.

Morticia eyes widened even more as she felt the cold metal at her throat. She wasn't unfamiliar with knife's and what not thanks to her husband. But this was different than all those other times. This was a whole other man, a man who didn't love her with everything possible, a man who wouldn't think twice when it came down to killing her. She was terrified. "WEDNESDAY NOW!" She screamed at her six year old.

Wednesday nodded and speed through the street heading in the direction of home.

The man growled as he pressed the knife harder against her throat actually cutting into her smooth white flesh. He pulled them into the alley next to them. He pushed her hard against the wall and quickly turned her around. "You are very beautiful." he whispered as he lightly slid the knife down her silk like throat and cut the top of corset exposing the top of her chest.

Morticia was hyperventilating as he traced her upper chest with the knife. She could feel his other hand on her hip pushing himself onto her. "Please don't do this" she whispered.

He laughed and ran his hand over her chest and said. "Why not? You walk around that store all the time wearing this tight ass dress corset, your hips moving your hair swinging. Why shouldn't I take what your just screaming to be taken?"

She didn't notice that he had cut the dress down to her belly exposing her upper body to him. She felt the tears in her eyes. She had only ever been seen really seen by Gomez. **Oh Gomez where are you? Please I need you.** She thought to her self.

~Wednesday~  
The six year old ran through the empty town splashing through the puddles. Tears running down her face as she finally made it to the gate. It opened for her in a quick manner, it seemed to understand the urgency that Wednesday was in. She ran up the driveway and cried out when she fell hard in the mud, she scarped her knee causing a hole in her stocking. She ran up the stairs and opened the door a whimpered when it slammed hard against the wall behind it. "FATHER" She screamed. Her scream echoed through the entire house.

Gomez was in his office working on some more work. He was wondering what was taking his wife and daughter so long when her heard Wednesday scream for him. He jumped up and rushed downstairs and looked at her. She was shriving and crying and wet. He could see blood coming from her knee from a cut. He rushed over to her and said. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Where is mother?" he asked her. 

Wednesday threw her arms around her mother and cried. "Oh father! You have to hurry and get to mother"

Gomez turned paled and said. "What happened? Where is she?"

"A man was following us in the store! Mother told me if something was to happen I had to run home and get you. Something happened! The man pulled out a knife and held it to mother's throat. She told me to run and get you. So I did" Wednesday cried.

Gomez tensed around his daughter. "Where are they?"

"By the shop where Grandmama goes. I think he was pulling her into an alley. Father what was he going to do to mother?" Wednesday asked.

"No worries little one he is going to do nothing to her. You go to your Grandmama and have her put in some fresh clothes and clean up that cut. I'm going to get mother" He said standing. His eyes were like black fire as he put on his coat. He opened the door and realized that Thing had already pulled the car around for him. He rushed to the door and started out the long driveway. **I'm coming **_**Cara Mia**_**.**

Wednesday stood in the doorway as she watched her father leave her. Her face was now blank as she watched the gate open and close. She had to calm herself down, mother was going to be just fine. Father would never let anything happen to her. She turned and ran right into Grandmama. "Mother" she started to explain. 

"I know pet. Come along" Grandmama said holding out her hand for the six year old to get it. She guided her granddaughter up to the her bedroom. She worried for Morticia, she had a feeling something was wrong today.

~Gomez~  
He pulled into the empty town and peeked through the window trying to see through the ran. Lightening flashed and then there was a loud boom of thunder. He should be walking through the cemetery with his wife not searching for her in town. He stopped the car in front of the store that Grandmama was always in. He found it to be empty, he started walking down the street. His ears straining to hear anything that would lead him to Morticia. He heard a slight whimper and then silence right by an alley, he quickly remembered how Wednesday said something about and ally. He quickly turned and went to inside of the alley. He paled even more as he strained in the rain to see anything. He heard another whimper coming from behind a dumpster. He ran over and pushed the dumpster out of the way. "Oh Tish" he wailed.

Morticia laid on the ground her dress draped over her body and that was all, she had a cut on her throat and her hair was a mess. "Gomez" she panted.

Gomez leaned over and picked her up with ease. He was examining her body as he rushed to the car. He could see forming bruises on her smooth white skin. "Oh Morticia" he whispered once he saw that she didn't have her undergarments on. He had to get her to the hospital, fast. He placed her in the front seat. He took of his coat and placed it over her bare shoulders. He then ran to the other side of the car and speed off to the hospital. "_Cara Mia_. Love talk to me" he said as tears welled in his own eyes. 

"Gomez. It hurt" she cried. Her eyes were closed tight as she cried. She was in pain, and not the kind that she enjoyed, she was violated in the worse possible way. 

Gomez wasn't sure of what to say. He felt guilty though, he should have insisted on going with her and Wednesday. She shouldn't have been walking alone at this time of day. They finally got to the hospital. He stopped the car and picked his wife up fireman style and carried her into the hospital. "I need help! My wife was attacked" he yelled.

Morticia clenched her husbands shoulders when nurses came over and tried to take her. "Gomez" she whispered.

"No worries _Cara Mia_. I will be here. You have to go with them" he said even though it pained him to. He didn't want her to go any where without him. But he knew she had to be checked out. He placed her on the stretcher they had brought out. He fixed his jacket on her so that she was at least partially covered. He watched as they took her away behind the doors. 

"Sir? Can you come over here and fill some information out" a nurse called from the desk.

He sighed and went over to her and tried to focus on the ridiculous questions. He filled out the form and said. "How long is this going to take? When can I see my wife?"

"I'm not sure sir. I sorry" the nurse replied with a sad eyes.

Gomez groaned as he paced back and forth. He was worried sick over Morticia it had been almost an hour since she was taken in that back room.

A doctor came out and said. "Mr. Addams?" 

Gomez turned away from the window and said. "Yes. Is she okay? When can I see her?"

"You can see her now. She told me what happened to her. We did a rape kit with her permission of course. She was raped. She has slight vaginal tearing also."

Gomez eyes widened and they blazed like black fire. "The cut on her neck? Is that okay?"

"Oh yes. It wasn't deep at all. Just cleaned it up. She was minor bruises on her. Showing that she fought back. Here she is in this room right here."

Gomez paused at the door and sighed running his hair through his hair. 

"Mr. Addams? I'm sorry this happened to both of you. But I can tell by the way you are acting that you love your wife. You are both going to get through this" the older doctor placed a hand on Gomez's shoulder.

He nodded and said. "Thank you Dr?"

"Dr. Oliver" Dr. Oliver replied. "If you need anything tell a nurse and she will get me" he then turned with a wave.

Gomez took a deep breath and opened the door. He went over to his wife. She seemed so small and out of place in the hospital bed. Her raven black hair was matted over her small face. Her hands were folded over her stomach and she stared at her husband with large tear fill eyes. "Oh Tish" he said as he went over to her and sat down next to her. He gently placed his hand on her face and said. "I'm going to find whoever did this to you and they will pay."

She nodded and placed her small cold hand over her husbands and whispered his name over and over again. She felt the tears fall down her face.

"I should have been there to protect you Morticia" Gomez whispered thickly.

"You are here now. That is that matters love." she whispered.

He nodded. "I'm going to help you Tish. But first let's get home."

She nodded as she sat up. She winced as she stood up she felt pain between her legs. She looked at Gomez ashamed that another had touched and felt her there. She lowered her head in shame. 

He didn't understand why she had stopped looking at him. He thought it was because she was angry at him for not getting to her in time. He gently helped her into the dark blue scrubs a nurse had left on the bed. He then helped her out to the car. "I love you _Cara Mia_" he said.

She didn't reply. She didn't feel worthy of his love. She couldn't bare the thought of what he was really thinking. **Oh Gomez darling! Please don't hate me. Please don't. **She thought as they started to drive home.

Gomez kept sneaking looks at his wife. She wouldn't hold eye contact with him. **Morticia is mad at me. She must blame me for not being there to protect her. I'm so sorry Tish. Oh so Sorry.** He thought as they pulled into the long driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't even sure if people were going to read it! But I got some reviews so i'm going to keep the chapters coming! Lol so as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own The Addams Family**_

They had arrived at the house and Gomez got out the car and went over to the passenger side. He helped out of the car and said. "_Cara Mia?_ May I carry you?"

"Please" she whispered. She was hurting badly.

He nodded and swept her into his arms and held her to his chest. He wanted so badly to kiss her and make her feel better but he knew it was going to have to be more than a simple kiss to make her feel better. He walked inside the house and carried to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and said. "Do you want your night gown love?"

She nodded she wanted to get out of these wretched nurses clothes. She watched as her husband went inside her dresser and got her a silk nightgown.

He went over to her and handed her the nightgown. He looked at her and sighed. He wasn't sure of what to do. Should he help her? Should he look away? He was terribly confused so he just turned away.  
Morticia felt her eyes widen in shock and hurt. He didn't even look at her like he use to when she would changed. **He is terribly upset with me. Gomez darling!** She thought as she wiped her eyes and changed into her nightgown. She cleared her throat to let him know that she was dressed. 

He turned to look at her with a blush and he just stared at her. His beautiful wife looked so defeated, and even in their own home in their own bedroom she seemed out of place. She looked at him with those feline eyes and he knew that she was upset with him. He reached out to touch her face and said. "I'm happy your safe Tish."

She looked into his eyes and she could see love and then another emotion. One she couldn't tell, maybe it was anger. She looked away from his eyes and he said. "As am I"

He sighed and he whispered. "Wednesday was terribly frightened when she came home."

Morticia felt herself pale and she whispered. "Oh my darling girl" she wiped her eyes and said. "I must go see her"

"She is in the playroom" he said.

She nodded as she turned on her heels and started to walk away. She flinched when she felt Gomez grab her arm and pulled her to him. She was breathing hard, but not from the want but from the fear. But she had to remind herself. That this was Gomez, Gomez would never hurt her, well never hurt her not too badly and always with her consent of course.

He held and he whispered. "_Cara Mia_." He needed her to say her regular response. He needed to hear it, because if she said he knew that she was okay.

She wasn't sure of what to do. She didn't know what he wanted. "Gomez. I'm going to go check on Wednesday" she then got out of his arm and left out of the room after she got her black silk robe. She left out the room without a glance at Gomez. She didn't want him to see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She went to the playroom and opened the door gently and she gasped as Wednesday threw herself into her mothers arms.

"Oh mother!" she cried against her mothers legs. She didn't care that Puglsy was watching her, she didn't care that she was acting out of character. All she cared about was her mother was safe and was holding her.

Morticia picked up her crying daughter and held daughter closer to her chest. "Hush my darling. Mother is just fine. Please don't fret."

Wednesday buried her head in her mothers neck and cried openly. She would never tell anyone this, not even her dear doll Marie Antoinette but she truly felt comfort in her mothers arms. She loved her mother dearly.

Morticia felt tears in her own eyes as she sank to the floor and held her child.

"Momm...mother did he hurt you? Are you okay? Did father take care of him?" Wednesday asked.

"Shh. Hush my pet. Just let me hold you darling. Mother is just fine. No worries." Morticia whispered into her daughter braided hair.

The six year old little girl nodded and just relaxed in her mothers arms. She felt herself calm down eventually. She sat up in her mothers lap as she wiped her eyes. "I love you mother"

"I love you too" Morticia replied. "Now come along darling. It's bedtime. You too Puglsy."

Wednesday got out her mothers lap and stood up. She watched as her mother stood and she stared at her.

Morticia nodded at both her children calling "I love you" as they walked out. She followed them to their separate bedrooms and then tucked them each in and gave them kisses. She went back to her bedroom and she sighed seeing that Gomez wasn't in the room. She went to the bed and just sat down. Her mind was feeling up with so many emotions that she couldn't focus. She looked around her dark and dreary room and felt lonely. She missed her Gomez, she needed him to comfort her and whisper sweet nothings in her ears as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she fell on her side her head landed on his pillow. "Gomez" she sobbed as she clutched his pillow to her chest.

Gomez was pacing back and forth in his office. He wasn't sure of what to do! A part of him wanted to go searching for that menace that dare hurt his love. But the other part of him wanted to go and comfort her. That part was confused about everything though. How was he suppose to comfort her? He just knew that she was angry with him! Hell he was angry with him self. He should have been there with her and protected her. He finally made up his mind to go and comfort her, anyway he could. He got to the bedroom door and paused with his hand on the doorknob when he heard her sob his name. He could hear the pain in her voice. He didn't think he just reacted, he swung open the door and rushed to her side. "What is it _Cara Mia?_"

Morticia looked into her husbands loving eyes and she sobbed even more. She knew that she was

unworthy of him now. She just knew he wouldn't want to touch or be around her after another man had touched and handled her in a intimate way. But she was a selfish creature a creature that needed and wanted the love only her husband could give her. "Please...please just hold me" she whispered as she looked away from him.

Gomez gasped slightly at the sound of her voice but he gave her what she wanted. He got in their bed next to her and brought her close to his chest, just like he always did. He gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her cold body to his warm one. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't flinch away from his touch. Maybe just maybe she wasn't upset with him? Maybe it was all in his head?

She snuggled her back to his chest but then turned so that her head rested on his chest.

"Darling tell me. Please tell me what happened" Gomez whispered.

She sniffled against his chest as she thought about it. She finally cleared her throat and she started to tell him what happened. She told him everything to up when he had her pushed against the ally wall. She paused when she felt her husband tense around her. She looked at him and said. "I don't have toe j continue" her voice a soft whisper.

"No love please do. I have to know" he said staring into her eyes.

She nodded and said. "He used that knife to cut down my dress and then he ripped the rest of it off. He forced my hands above my head as he flung me to the ground. He held me there as he...he forced himself inside of me" she whispered.

Gomez tightened his hold on her and he brought her closer. Oh Tish. He thought as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Morticia looked at him with wide eyes and she thought. Maybe just maybe he wasn't mad at her? Maybe it's all in her head! "After he got done he threw my tattered dress over my body and dragged me behind the dumpster. He left only 2 minutes before you got there. You only missed him by 2 minutes Gomez" she said. Maybe he was just angry at the fact he didn't get there on time.

"Oh Morticia. I should have been there for you" he whispered as he placed his head on hers.

She stopped herself from flinching at his sudden touch. "Oh _Mon Cher_. Don't do this to yourself! Please don't. It's my fault" she whispered. She turned away from him quickly. Now he wouldn't be able to see the tears falling from her feline eyes.

"Oh Cara Mia. Please don't blame yourself for something so horrid. You never did anything to deserve this. This man is to blame. Not yourself nor I. I realize that now. Please Cara, look me" he pleaded.

Morticia shook her head no. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. Those dark loving eyes.

"Why not?" he asked perplexed.

"I don't deserve you now" she said simply as she got out of his arms and moved to stand up.**  
**_**  
**_Gomez reached with unheard of speed to grab her and to bring her back to his chest. "Tell me Morticia. Please inform me on why I don't deserve you"_**  
**_

Morticia was silent as she looked into her husband's eyes. She finally broke down and said with sobs "Gomez. You were my first! You were suppose to by last and my only. Some other man has touched me and used my body for his own sick pleasure. Please don't tell me that doesn't anger you! You must be fuming at me! Oh Gomez please believe me. I tried so hard to fight him off but he was so strong... so strong she cried.

Gomez wrapped his arms around her tighter and brought her as close as she could be. "My love listen to me. I love you with everything in my soul. I would die for you. I would happily kill for you" he said as he kissed her lips softly. "Yes. I'm angered beyond believe at the fact that someone beside me has touched your body but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go on and never love or touch you again. Believe me Tish, I wouldn't be able to do it!" he said truthfully.

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Of course _Cara Mia_. I love you so much"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "And I you"

Before he could say anything there was a noise at the door. He frowned when felt Morticia tense. "Who is it?" he called

"Wednesday. Father? Is she still up?" the six year old asked.

Gomez looked at Morticia, who nodded, and replied. "Why yes she is"

"Come on in darling"Morticia said as she watched the door.

Wednesday rushed into the room and cuddled to her mother, who was still wrapped his Gomez' arms. "Oh I had a terrible dream and not the good kind of terrible. That man was there and he was going to you away forever." Wednesday confessed. 

"Oh Wednesday darling mother is just fine" Morticia repeated over and over again.

"May I please stay in here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course my darling. Come to mother" 

Wednesday let her mother wrap her arms around her and body and she just rested her head on her mothers chest. She felt comforted by her mother arms wrapped around and her fathers around her mother.

Morticia was in shock. Wednesday was never the type of child to share a bed with her parents. She craved to be independent and on her own. But what happened today had truly frightened her daughter. Morticia was happy that her daughter came to her, because she needed all the comfort she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! This is going to be the final chapter in the story. Yeah I knock shocker! Lol this was never suppose to be a long story just 2 or 4 chapters! I think I'll do another Addams Family Story when I complete some of my SVU stories. Lol to many ideas running around in my head! So with out further waitage the finally chapter!  
I don't own the Addams Family. It would be totally cool if I did though! They are awesome!  
p.s I sort of went with the show with this chapter. Idk it just turned out this way**_

It had been a month since that horrible day. Morticia was physically healed and was almost mentally healed. Her nightmares where less frequent, and she actually let Gomez hold her and kiss her again. She stopped blaming herself for what happened and she started to slowly return back to herself. At the moment she was in the room with her plants. 

Little Wednesday was playing on the floor, next to her mother, with her pet spider. Homer. "Good job Homer" Wednesday muttered. 

Morticia looked down at her little girl and smiled fondly. Though she was worried about her daughter she was happy to have her company. Since that night Wednesday had become more attached to her mother. She slept with mother and stayed by her just about all the time. "Darling?"

"Yes mother?" Wednesday said.

"Could you go and get grandmama for me please? I fear that poor Cleopatra needs some more of that special Zebra burger that grandmama makes." Morticia muttered as she looked looked at her lovable and loving plant. "Dear dear Cleopatra"

Wednesday stood up and said. "Your going to stay here right mother? You aren't going to go anywhere? Right?"

Morticia turned and squatted down in front of her six year old. "Of course darling. I'll be right in this very spot when you return."

Wednesday gave a reluctant nod and she walked away and went out of the room. 

Morticia sighed as she stood up and went to Cleopatra. "My sweet what are we going to do about this?"  
she smiled when Cleopatra gave a grunt. Morticia patted the plant and said. "Darling girl you always know just what to say"

Soon Wednesday and Grandmama came back. Grandmama assisted her with Cleopatra and then bid her farewell. Her and Puglsy were going to go bat hunting. "Do you want to go Wednesday?"

Wednesday looked between her grandmama and her mother. "Mother are you going to go?"

"No. Not today darling. But you can go if you please" Morticia said with a gentle smile.

"No. Then I'll stay here with you mother and keep you company." Wednesday replied as she sat down on the ground once more. She got Homer out of his box and held the spider tenderly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother" Wednesday said with a smile.

Grandmama and Morticia looked at each other and Morticia gave her a nod. Grandmama left out of the room and called to Puglsy.

"Bye mother! I'll bring you a bat." Puglsy called as he picked up a net.

"Okay darling." Morticia called. She heard the front door open and then close. She then turned to her little girl. "Wednesday darling?"

"Yes mother?" 

"How about we go and bake something?" Morticia said.

"Okay mother" Wednesday said with a smile. She stood up and got her mothers hand. They went to the kitchen and looked around.

Gomez was up in his office. He had heard his son and mother leave. He then stood up and went looking for his wife. "_Cara Mia_?" he called.

"In the kitchen darling" She called back as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

Gomez came into the kitchen and went over to her and gently kissed her. He smiled on the inside when she didn't flinch away from him, in fact she slightly arched into him. He pulled away from her and said. "How are my two beautiful ladies doing?"

"Father. We are going to bake"

"Bake what?" Gomez asked picking the six year old.

"No idea" Morticia said softly as she looked around the kitchen.

The phone then rang. "I'll get it" Morticia said. She hurried to the phone and thanked Thing for handing her the phone. "This is Mrs. Addams"

Gomez was close behind his wife. He watched as her mouth opened and closed. He placed Wednesday down on the ground and walked over to his wife.

"Thank you for calling. I'll be there soon." Morticia said. She bid goodbye and then turned away from the phone. 

"What's wrong Tish?"Gomez said asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "_Cara Mia? _Speak to me love?" he could see the look in her eyes. Whoever on the phone told her something that truly shaken her up.

"They found the man...from that day..." Morticia whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"They found him. He is dead" she whispered.

"How do they know? How do they know it's him?" Gomez asked. He had been trying to find this man since he got the description of the idiot.

"From what I told the police and the evidence matches" she whispered as she looked him in the eye. "I have to go down and make a identification."

"Morticia love? Why would you do that?"

She looked him in the eye as she gently patted his face. "I need the closure. I need to know the he isn't going to" but she stopped remembering that her little one was in the room.

Gomez understood what she was saying. "I'm going with you love"

Wednesday looked at her mother and said. "Mother? Are you leaving? Can I go with you? Please? I don't want to stay here" 

Morticia looked at Gomez and then said. "Darling. My darling Wednesday you have to stay here with your Uncle Fester."

Wednesday wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mother. Please!"

Morticia was shocked. She knew that Wednesday had issues after the whole ordeal but she had no idea that it was this severe. She picked up her daughter and held her tightly. "My pet. Please darling. I won't be gone long. Do you want to stay here with your father? Huh?"

"No" Wednesday wailed into her mothers neck. 

Morticia looked into Gomez eyes. She was close to tears. She mouthed to him. *What are we to do?* 

Gomez moved in front of his wife holding both of them in his arms. "Shh. My sweet Wednesday. How about we all go and when your mother has to go and well...do what she has to do. You stay with me? How does that sound sweetie?" Gomez pleaded. He couldn't stand the sounds of his daughters cries. Wednesday was his baby girl, his youngest and only girl.

"Gomez?"

"It's okay _cara mia"_ Gomez said.

Wednesday lifted her head and said. "Promise?"

"I promise love" Gomez said as he patted her head softly.

Wednesday nodded and wiped her tears. She then looked at her mother and smiled slightly. "Okay."

Morticia then kissed her daughter's head and placed her on the counter. "So are you okay now?"

"Yes mother. I just don't want you to be far away from me" Wednesday said as she put her head down. She sounded very embarrassed.

"My sweet. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be here for you."

"Always?" Wednesday asked. 

"Always that's a promise love. Now go ahead and get your cloak and ask for Lurch to bring the car around. Can you do that for mother?"

Wednesday bit her bottom lip and she said. "Okay" she then hopped down and hurried out of the room. She threw a look over her shoulder to her parents.

"Oh Gomez! How are we going to do this? Our little girl get so terribly upset when she even thinks of me walking away from her!" she said as she looked at him.

He wrapped his arms around his wife bringing her closer to him. "It's going to be okay. _Cara Mia. _We will get our little girl back to the little one who plays with spiders and enjoys playing with her brother." Gomez said.

"_Mon cher_" she whispered into his shoulder. She hadn't called him that in a long time and the name felt beautiful coming from her lips. She looked at him expecting the usual response.

He stared into her eyes. A fire burning in his chest and coursing through his blood.

"_Mon cher?"_she said as she looked into his eye.

"Oh Tish! That's french" he said as he pulled her away and the got her arm. He kissed her arm slowly as he said. "You know when you speak french it drives me wild"

Morticia smiled faintly and she said. "Darling. Let's go"

"Fine. Yes we must go" he said as he gently placed her hand down. He got her hand and they went to the front room.

Wednesday came towards them. "Lurch is waiting mother" she got her mother's hand and then her fathers.

Morticia nodded. Her little Wednesday could be so sweet, a sweet little bat.

~Some time later~

Morticia, Gomez and Wednesday soon arrived home. Morticia was slightly shaken up but she felt so much better than she had in weeks. She sat down in her chair and just sat there. Wednesday sat down on the rocking horse across from her mother and Gomez was standing next to her. 

"Morticia darling. Speak to me" Gomez said. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course my dear. I'm extremely happy. It sort of well frightened me to see him again. But I'm happy...I feel secure again" Morticia was struggling to get her words right.

"Secure?" Gomez asked surprised. "You didn't feel secure with me?"

Morticia looked at him and said. "Oh my dear sweet Gomez! I always feel safe with you. I just get...well when I'm alone or just thinking" 

Gomez cut her off and said. "I understand _Cara mia"_ he kissed her hand gently. 

"Thank you _Mon cher"_ Morticia said smiling. She sighed happily when Gomez started kissing her arm. She gently pulled her arm away and said. "Gomez. Not now darling. I must talk with Wednesday."

Wednesday looked up when she heard her mother say her name. "Yes mother?"

"Came here darling"

Wednesday got of her pony and went over to her mother. She switched her Maria Antoinette doll to her other arm as she sat in her mothers lap. "Yes mother?"

"Darling you are going to go to school on Monday"

"But...mother...I don't want to...please I don't want to leave you" Wednesday said turning her pout on her mother.

"Darling? Are you worried about that man coming to harm you?"

Wednesday shook her head no as she said. "No. I'm worried about you mother. I don't want to come home from school and not see you here!" she put her head on her mothers chest. "That is what worries me" 

"Oh my dear Wednesday there is no reason to worry about that man. Mother is going is going to be just fine. That man is no longer going to hurt anyone." Morticia whispered as she looked into her daughters eyes. "So please my darling little one don't fret. Are you going to go to school? On Monday?"

Wednesday bit her bottom lip and said. "Yes. I will go with to school. Your going to be home when I get home right mother?"

"Yes darling. Aren't I always?" Morticia said with a smile.

"Of course"

The front door opened and in walked Pugsly and Grandmama. 

"Mother we caught so many bats!" Pugsly said excitedly.

"Really!" Wednesday said.

"Oh yeah. There is this one with green eyes! Do you want to see it?" Puglsy said. 

"Of cour..." Wednesday paused. She looked back at her mother who was giving her a nod. "Of course!"

"Okay! Come on" Pugsly got his little sisters hand and they hurried off.

Wednesday gave her mother one more look before she ran off with her mother.

Morticia stood up and hugged Gomez. "Oh darling"

"Yes _querida?"_

""_je t'aime_" She said with a smile. 

"Ah _Cara Mia!_" he whispered as he started kissing her neck and shoulders and her black hair. 

"Gomez darling. The children are in the caves with grandmama and Uncle Fester. I've missed you very much _mon cher_" she whispered into into his ear. 

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"_Je suis sûr que. _I am sure." she repeated in English.

"Ugh that's french" he groaned as she lifted her up bridal style and took her upstairs to their bedroom. "_Te quiero querida._" he whispered in Spanish as he placed her on the bed.

She looked into her husband eyes and said. "And I love you too darling"


End file.
